


Harry Discovers Wolfstar

by NeverHadThePlot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverHadThePlot/pseuds/NeverHadThePlot
Summary: Remus and Sirius are trying to keep their relationship a secret from Harry, not sure how he will take it. Except Harry already knew before he met them.





	

Remus and Sirius stared at each other across the kitchen table of Grimmauld place, willing the last member of the Order to leave. Finally Mundungus stood, having drained their cupboards of the last butterbeer and bid them goodbye.

Sirius waited until he heard the front door shut before he all but leapt over the table and tackled Remus in a kiss. Remus wrapped his arms around him tightly, running a palm over Sirius’ shoulders as he kissed him back. It felt like forever since they’d had the opportunity to kiss. Their house was too full of children, including Harry, whom they had been trying to keep their relationship a secret from. They didn’t know how he’d react to a gay relationship, and they didn’t want to upset him. There had been a few close calls since he’d arrived and Remus had put his foot down after the last one, when they’d only just managed to make themselves presentable as Harry rounded the corner.

But it had been days since they’d even kissed. They loved Harry dearly, but he always seemed to be there when they wanted a moment alone. Tonight was the breaking point. Harry had gone to bed hours ago with the rest of the Weasley children. He shouldn’t disturb them now.

“Gods Moony,” Sirius moaned and Remus’ lips latched onto his neck. “I’ve missed this.”

Remus groaned in response and latched their lips back together.

Then he heard a shuffling sound behind them and they sprang apart, Sirius leaping to his feet. Harry stood in the doorway, an empty glass in his hand as he blinked owlishly at them.

Sirius coughed and, ignoring his blushing cheeks, asked, “Harry, what are you doing out of bed?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Is there any pumpkin juice left?” Harry asked, smiling at him.

Sirius nodded dumbly and pointed at the cooling cupboard.

Harry shuffled to the cupboard and poured himself a glass, putting the jug back into the cupboard. “Well, night,” he said, waving at them and heading back out of the room.

The two Marauders looked at each other in shock for a moment.

“Remus,” Sirius said.

“Yeah Pads?”

“What the hell just happened?” Sirius asked, bewildered and still staring at the doorway where Harry had disappeared.

“Well,” Remus said. “Either he was sleepwalking, miraculously didn’t notice us kissing, or somehow already knew we were in a relationship.”

“I vote for the first one,” Sirius said, glancing at Remus. Remus cracked a smile and they both started laughing. 

“Wait, does this mean we have to explain it to him now?” Sirius asked, suddenly sobering up.

Remus groaned and thunked his head down on the table. “This better not go the same way it went telling his father.”

“James was fine with it,” Sirius said, sitting beside Remus.

Remus raised his eyebrows at him. “Do you not remember all the screaming when he walked in on us kissing?”

“Well, he got over it, eventually. And Harry wasn’t screaming,” Sirius pointed out.

 

A few days later…

“That was the same reaction his father had,” Sirius commented.

“No, Harry took this far better than Prongs,” Remus commented wryly.

“Must be the Lily in him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter


End file.
